dtarfandomcom-20200214-history
Addie's TAR: Live
Addie's TAR: Live '''is the second Race of the Addie TAR Series. It is hosted by Addie. Addie's TAR Live features 11 teams racing around the world in fight for a million dollar prize. The second race premiered on December 1, 2012. It airs on Reality Fan Forum Game Boards on Saturday afternoons. Production Casting The casting opened at the end of October and were closed in mid November. The casts includes divorced Greek grandparents also motor cylists, famous quaterback brothers, and several other teams. The cast includes 3 all-female teams, 3 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Development and Production Filming for the second season of TAR: Live began on December 1, 2012. During the filming period, filming crews were spotted in Rome, Italy on December 6 and in Budapest, Hungary on December 10. Teams travelled 40000 miles, crossing 4 continents, 10 countries and .. cities, with first time visits to the Maldives and Slovakia. Hungary was also visited for the first time since season 6. At the Rubik's Cube Roadblock in Hungary, a new record was broken, all the 7 remaining teams quit the Roadblock, making that the first time in race history. Along the race course, teams fought as a Roman Gladiator, hunted for witches in Slovakia and visited the world's only underwater post office in the Maldives. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #^' Steven & Jon and Shandi & Mel incurred a 30 minute penalty for incorrect completing of the Roadblock. #'^' Kimi & Jordan incurred a 4 hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. #'^ All teams quit the second Roadblock on leg 5, serving a 4 hour penalty at the Pitstop. #^ Marley & Jake, Steven & Jon and Peyton & Eli took a taxi to the Szimpla Kert Farmers Market, while the clue instructed them to take a tram. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, teams who receive the episode title quote, will receive a one wave head start over the other teams. #"If this horse screws up my chance of having babies, I'm pissed" (Pantanal, Brazil) - Andrew #"I hope this satisfys you because you are the devil!" (Bolivia) - Shandi #"You win battles by pressing A" (Rome, Italy) - Peyton (of Peyton & Andrew) #"Football players, say goodbye" (Cinque Terre, Italy) - Marley #"If last place was a person, we'd be friends with benefits" (Budapest, Hungary) - Helga #"Not everyone has soundproof headbands for winter" (Slovakia) – Peyton (of Peyton & Andrew) #"Give me this flight before I make you infertile" (Maldives) - Helga #"Peyton, please don't push me over this precipice" (Nuwara Eliya, Sri Lanka) - Phil #"Don't threaten me, threaten the locals" (Jaffna, Sri Lanka) - Alberto #"Good luck wheeling your way down the escalator in your wheel chair!" (Hangzhou, China) - Peyton (of Peyton & Andrew) #"Stand clear! The volcano is about to erupt!" (San Diego, California) - Alberto Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until the end of leg 7 *'Leg 2 '- Get Free Out Of Jail Pass *'Leg 3 '- Oppertunity to U-Turn/Yield two teams at the next Double U-Turn/Yield of the race. *'Leg 4 '- Immunity for the next leg for one other team *'Leg 5 '- One wave headstart *'Leg 6 '- One Way - an item that can be used to let teams that haven't completed the Detour, complete one specific side of the Detour. *'Leg 7 '- Oppertunity to Mark another team for Elimination. *'Leg 8 '- 20 USD *'Leg 9' - Courtesy Of Pass *'Leg 10' - Business Class Ticket *'Leg 11 - '$1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → Brazil) *Washington, D.C., United States (Library of Congress) (Starting Line) * Dulles (Washington Dulles International Airport) to Cuiabá, Matto Grosso, Brazil (Cuiabá International Airport) *Cuiabá (Cesc Arsenal) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Fazenda Baia Grande) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Cuiabá River) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Refugio da Ilha) In this leg's Roadblock team members had to create a local delicacy, piranha soup. They first had to use an old fishing rod to catch two piranha fish. Then they'd to use the piranhas and the other provided ingredients to make the piranha soup to the locals satisfaction. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search the books under the letter 'G', for a book with their next clue, with their only clue being 'Pantanal. The book was 'The Testament' by John Grisham. *At Cesc Arsenal, teams had to perform 3 different capoeira routines, a Brazilian combination between dance and fighting. *At Fazenda Baia Grande, both team members had to get on horses, drive them and herd the cows in their hutch into the hutch of the other team member. If the cows were from one hutch into the other, they would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Brazil → Bolivia) * Cuiabá (Cuiabá International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto Inte rnational Airport) * La Paz (El Alto International Airport) to Uyuni (Mercado de Uyuni) *Salar de Uyuni (Train Graveyard) *Potosi (Cerro Rico Mine) *Potosi (Convent de San Francisco) This leg's Detour was a choice between Salt Block and Salt Truck. In Salt Block, teams had to go to Palacio de Sal, the only salt hotel in the world and stack a salt wall of a new build room of the hotel. In Salt Truck, teams had to go to a Salt Storage and start carving salt out of a wall. Once they thought they'd enough salt, they needed to drive over the salt with a truck. If the grinded salt would reach a designated line, they would receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required teams to satisfy a devil, that is believed to be hidden in the mine. They first had to search a mine cart for a map of the mine and then use the map to find three sacrifices, coca leaves, cigarettes and alcohol. If they sacrificed these sacrifices the right way, they would receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Bolivia → Italy) * Potosi (Potosi Airport) to Rome, Umbria, Italy (Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport) (via Viru Viru International Airport) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) **Vatican City (Apostolic Palace) *Rome (Scuola Gladiatori) *Rome (Forum Romanum) *Rome (Ponte Sant' Angelo) The first Fast Forward of the race required teams to make their way to Vatican City and search the entire country of the Vatican City for their which lies in the form of a key, for the key of the arms of Vatican City. If they had find both of them, located at the Fountain of the Eagle, they could unlock the door to the Apostolic Palace, the official residence of the pope, where the pope awaited them with their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to learn the technique of traditional Roman gladiator fighting. After they'd learnt a couple of defense and attack techniques, they could start to battle in the arena, against one of the other team members.The first person to knock off the other team members sword, would win the duel and their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Roman Numbers and Roman Gods. In Roman Numbers, teams headed to a specified area of Forum Romanum, where Roman Numbers were carved on the ground. Teams needed to count all the numbers and add them together. Once they got the right answer of numbers, this Latin teacher would hand over their next clue. In Roman Gods, teams needed to find these Roman statues and pick up 6 artifacts, a rose, a bread, a glass of water, these angel wings and this armour. They needed to match each artifact with the right statue of the Roman god. If they had done so, the living statue would hand over their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Trevi Fountain, teams performed the ritual where they stand with there back to the fountain and toss with there right hand over their left shoulder a coin in the fountain. The myth states that who performs this ritual, comes back to Rome in his life. If they have performed the ritual, they'll receive their next clue. *After receiving their Detour clue, teams had to ride Vespa scooters to the Pitstop. Leg 4 (Italy) *Rome (Castel Sant' Angelo) *Rome (Santa Maria della Vittoria) *Rome (Piazza Navona) * Rome (Roma Termini railway station) to Monterosso, Cinque Terre (Monterosso railway station) *Monterosso, Cinque Terre (Monterosso Giant) *Riomaggiore, Cinque Terre (Riamaggiore Marina) *Riomaggiore, Cinque Terre (Via dell' Amore) This leg's Detour was a choice between Up the Scoups or Down the Streets. In Up The Scoops, teams had to make their way to Gelateria Artigianale in Corginlia. Once there, teams had to convince the locals to buy their gelato ice cream. Once they'd succesfully scouped the boules onto the cones for 5 orders, they would receive their next clue. In Down the Streets, teams had to make their way to this nearby wine storage and participated in a traditional sport in this part of Italy, wine barrel rolling. They needed to roll the wine barrel 1 mile up the steep streets of Monterosso to this marked store, where the store owner would hand over their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams started a mystery tour through Rome, based on the book Angels & Demons of novellist Dan Borwn, with these small riddles as their only clue to their next location. The tour ended at Piazza Navona. Leg 5 (Italy → Hungary) * Milan/Genua (Milano Malpensa Airport/Genua International Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) *Budapest (Szimpla Kert Farmers Market) *Budapest (The Timewheel) *Budapest (Cafe New York) *Budapest (Hotel Gellert - Gellért Baths) In the first Roadblock of this leg, team members had to ask for a plate of red hot paprikas, and bite through hundreds of them, in search for one with a red and yellow race flag inside. They could exchange that for their next clue. In the second Roadblock of this leg, team members had to complete a Rubik's cube, the twisty puzzle invented by Hungarian sculptor and professor of architecture Ernő Rubik that is considered to be the best selling puzzle in the world. Additional Tasks: *After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to go to the biggest Yield in race history, referring to the Time Wheel, the hourglass in the world. *At the Pitstop, teams had to swim a length of a pool before they could check in. Leg 6 (Hungary → Slovakia) * Budapest (Budapest Keleti railway station) to Ružomberok, Slovakia (Ružomberok railway station) *Ružomberok (Vlkolinec) *Ružomberok (Vah River) *Bojnice (Bojnice Castle) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams had to make their way to this ice hockey stadium, dress up in gear and then ice hockey pucks were shot at them. Once they could find a ice hockey puck with a Fast Forward logo on it, they could hand it over in exchange for their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Shepherd's Pipe and Shepherd's Axe. In Shepherds Pipe, One team member would have to blow on a fujora, a long shepherd pipe, but now used as a long flute and Slovakia’s national instrument, to ensure that the other team member finds him this way, who got instructed to search for the other team member. When both team members reunite they received their next clue. In Shepherds Axe, teams must make their way to Folklórny súbor LIPTOV Ružomberok. Once there, teams have to participate in a traditional Slovak dance, the axe dance. Teams have to learn a routine while using the axe. If teams can dance to the dance lady’s satisfaction, they’ll receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to identify which one of the 25 Slovak ladies, is a ‘real’ witch, by using an old test; witch weighting. The test states the following; a witch would weigh less than here height in centimetres above a meter. If they had found the real witch, the witch weighter will hand over their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Vah River, teams had to use these aqua skippers, a new hype starting in Slovakia, to cross the river. Leg 7 (Slovakia → Austria → Maldives) * Ružomberok (Ružomberok railway station) to Vienna, Austria (Vienna International Airport) * Vienna (Vienna International Airport) to Malé, Maldives (Malé International Airport) * Malé (Malé International Airport) to Hanimaadhoo (Hanimaadhoo Airport) *Hanimaadhoo (Banana Reef) *Hideaway Island (Underwater Postoffice) *Hideaway Island (Water Villas) This leg's Detour was a choice between Fishing Rods or Fishing Boats. IIn Fishing Rods, teams needed to use the provided tools to make a traditional bamboo fishing rod. In Fishing Boats, teams must sail these dhonis, traditional Maldivian fishing boats, to the marked fishing boats in the harbor and ask the fishermen for their catch. If they have collected more than 100 fishes, they can sail back to the beach and find a marked stand, where they can exchange the fishes for their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members had to dive underwater to the world’s only underwater post office. When they arrived, they need to use pen and paper, to send 3 post cards to the addresses provided, and that all underwater. Once the post officers felt like the letter is ready to be sended, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Male International Airport, teams had to sign-up for one of three charter flights leaving the next morning to Hanimaadhoo. Leg 8 (Maldives → Sri Lanka) * Malé (Malé International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Colombo Fort railway station) to Kandy (Kandy railway station) *Kandy (Temple of the Tooth) * Kandy (Kandy bus terminal) to Buttala (Buttala bus station) *Buttala (Kumbuk River Resort) *Nuwara Eliya (Pedro Tea Factory) *Nuwara Eliya (World's End) This leg's Roadblock required team members to dress up an elephant according to an example elephant, just like the elephant's in the Festival of the Tooth. Teams then had to put a fake tooth in a casket on the back of the elephant and transport it to the 4 Devales, in order of it's procession accuring during the Festival of the Tooth. This leg's Detour was a choice between two things involving tea, Match Up or Pick Up.In Match Up, teams had to match up 5 cups of tea with the fruit or herb used in the tea. Once all five are correct, teams would receive their next clue from this tea producer.In Pick Up, teams chose one of these traditional baskets for tea picking and start picking tea leaves. Once they had filled the basket till the designated line with ripe tea leaves, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *When teams arrived in Buttala, they were instructed to make their way to world's largest elephant, referring to this restaurant in the shape of an elephant at the Kumbuk River Resort. Leg 9 (Sri Lanka) * Nanu Oya (Nanu Oya railway station) to Anuradhapura (Anuradhapura railway station) *Anuradhapura (Jaya Siri Maha Bodhi) * Anuradhapura (Anuradhapura railway station) to Jaffna, Northern Province (Jaffna Railway Station) *Jaffna (Nallur Kandaswamy Kovil) *Jaffna (Jaffna Public Library) In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to search for a pattern among the Buddhist prayer flags that are already hung and try to figure which flag colours they needed to hang out next. If they had hung out the next 4 Buddhist prayer flags correctly, they would receive their next clue. This leg's Detour had teams choosing between two tasks involving Sri Lanka's festival life, Carry It or Chariot. In Carry It, teams must make their way to this market. They must then carry a pot of milk called a palkuddam on their head without using their hands. When they had filled a bigger pot to the designated line, they can pour the milk over the statue of Lord Subramaniam, as to receive their next clue. In Chariot, teams had to make their way to this square and find these marked chariots, used in the local Chariot Festival. Teams must then transport this chariot, with 8 people on it, using the help of the locals one mile to another square where they'll receive their next clue. Leg 10 (Sri Lanka → China) * Jaffna (Jaffna railway station) to Colombo (Colombo Fort railway station) * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Hangzhou, China (Hangzhou International Airport) *Hangzhou (Qinghefang Street) *Hangzhou (City God Pavillion) *Hangzhou (Qu Yuan Garden) *Hangzhou (Leifeng Pagoda) This leg's Detour was a choice between two things involving Traditional Chinese Medicine, Heal or Cure. Both Detours required teams to make their way to China's only medicine museum. In Cure, teams had to create a traditional acupuncture chart, a treatment that involvs, solid needles that have been inserted into acupuncture points in the skin. They'd to put 10 points of locations of acupuncture points. Once they were done, they needed to undergo this acupuncture treatment for themselves to receive their next clue. In Heal, they had to identify of 5 patients if they are suffering a Yin vacuity or a Yang vacuity. Chinese people believe Yin and yang characterization extends to disease symptoms. When they've idenitified which of the 2 all of the patients are suffering, they've to sign them an advice or mediciation, before they'll receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock teams had to play the Chinese game of Mahjong, The Amazing Race Style. The tiles represented the 9 previous Roadblocks, and playing against a local they'd to remove all the tiles of the Roadblocks they'd completed, before they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *After completing the Roadblock, teams were given a fan with a Chinese phrase on it, teams then needed to figure out what their next Pitstop was, using the fan as their only reference. Leg 11 (China → Mexico → United States) * Shanghai (Pudong International Airport) to Tijuana, Baija California, Mexico (Tijuana International Airport) *Tijuana (La Mona) *Tijuana (Tacos del Poblana) *Tijuana (Parque Morelos) *San Diego, California, United States (Sea World San Diego) *San Diego (Horton Plaza Mall) *Carlsbad (Carlsbad Flower Fields) In this leg's first Roadblock, team members were blindfolded and then participated in the Mexican tradition of pinata hitting. Once they hit the pinata with their next clue inside, they would receive their next clue. In the race's Final Roadblock, team members had to search among hundreds of outfits in the shop, for the ten they'd worn during the race, a pantaneiro outfit, a mine woker outfit, a Roman gladiator outfit, a swimming outfit, a ice hockey outfit, a diving outfit, a tea worker outfit, a shalwar dress, a doctor outfit and a wetsuit. Once they'd found all of them, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *Upon arrival in Tijuana, teams were told to make their way to the man that lives inside his ex-girlfriend, referring to this house in the shape of a woman. *At Tacos del Poblana, teams had to fill a taco with all the foods they'd encountered along the race, a piranha, ice cream, chilis and tuna.. *Teams had to find a souvenir coin of Sea World San Diego in their pinata and were left to figure out what their next destination. *At Sea World San Diego, teams had to participate in dolphin training. They had to learn the dolphin to jump through a hoop, touch a ball that has been thrown to them and catch 3fishes. Once their dolphin has completed all of these three tasks, the dolphin trainer would hand over their next clue.